The present invention is directed to a shelf support with infinite adjustability.
Typically, shelf supports include a vertical standard with a plurality of adjustment apertures and a bracket with tangs that engage in the apertures. Regardless of the number of apertures, the adjustment capabilities are, nonetheless, restricted. If the number of apertures is increased to improve the adjustment capabilities, the standard is weakened by the removal of material and the cost of manufacture is also increased.
More recently, efforts have been made to develop shelf supports with infinite adjustment capability. While some of these attempts have been successful, the resulting solutions are more costly than the systems they replace. The standards are complicated extrusions and the brackets also embody complex configurations or use costly mounting hardware.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties providing an effective, yet simple, infinitely adjustable support which can be economically manufactured. The standard has a generally L-shaped cross section with a first leg that will mount to a wall or other flat surface and a second leg which will extend laterally outwardly. The first leg has at least two protruding ribs or the like, and the second leg has its free end turned back toward the first leg forming two generally parallel extensions which are spaced from each other.
The bracket is a generally planar member with a flat vertical edge. Adjacent the flat edge are two finger-like members which are bent outwardly from the plane of the bracket and engage in between the two parallel extensions. With the upper finger engaged between the extensions, the bracket is rotated about an axis which is perpendicular to the axis of the bracket so that the flat edge is positioned between the protrusions and the lower finger snapped into position between the extension. The distance between the flat edge and the farthest extremity of the first finger slightly exceeds the length of the inside wall of the protruding leg of the standard so that the bracket is wedged into position. Frictional forces maintain the bracket, shelf and its load in fixed position relative to the shelf standard. Spacers, or the like, to keep the channel-shaped standard from collapsing are also made unnecessary by this design.
Other features, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.